


引火上身

by TaibeiSleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep





	引火上身

之焉/闻嘉

‼️避雷指南：手淫/3P/口交/深喉/内射

灵感来源——夏之光机场无袖+霍麻辣探班vlog

夏之光找到焉栩嘉的时候，焉栩嘉正跪在地上被身后的翟潇闻操的直往前滑。眉眼间都沾染上了情欲，过长的刘海湿答答的粘在前额，搭在挂着水珠轻颤着的睫毛上，一看就被蹂躏得过分的嘴唇微张，喘着气也掩不住呻吟。

翟潇闻握着他的腰顶弄着，抬眼就撞上夏之光的视线，挑了挑眉目光戏谑的停在夏之光鼓起的下身，探出舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，胯下一个用力直接顶的焉栩嘉呻吟都变了调。

焉栩嘉被顶的跪趴在地上，手肘抻着地板都印出了红痕，指尖扒着地面又攥成拳，下一秒下巴就被人抬起，对上夏之光不悦的视线。

“这么饥渴？”

夏之光牙都快咬碎了，质问的声音毫不掩饰愤怒钻进焉栩嘉的耳内。焉栩嘉被他捏着疼的不行，喘着气刚要说话，就又被身后翟潇闻重重碾过敏感点弄得出口的只剩呻吟。

夏之光沉着脸不再说话，抬手抚上焉栩嘉的后颈就把他的脸往自己的下身按。焉栩嘉自知理亏，乖巧的对着还被布料束缚着的挺立伸出了湿润的软舌，触碰到粗糙的布料不适的眉头一皱，却被低喘着的夏之光更用力的按住了后颈。

焉栩嘉看到穿着无袖上衣的夏之光走在机场收获一轮接着一轮的尖叫简直无语极了，遮盖过眼睑的刘海很好的遮挡了白眼，把口罩又往上扯了扯。心里想着昨天晚上就应该把掐出的印子留在他炫耀的胳膊上。

焉栩嘉看着他和翟潇闻打打闹闹咬碎了牙恨不得上前去把夏之光的无袖拉开，让翟潇闻好好看看他背后有些触目惊心的印记。焉栩嘉又想起当时大夏天自己穿着高领赶通告，更是气不打一处来。

于是就有了晚上吃饭的一幕。焉栩嘉减肥，基本上没怎么动筷子，倒是不同以往乖巧的坐在饭桌旁捧着温水小口抿着。反而夏之光莫名其妙的坐立不安，一顿饭下来还被呛到了好几次，翟潇闻给他递纸的时候，他还闷哼了一下。

晚饭之后翟潇闻不见去处，夏之光回到房间的时候就看见了躺在自己床上的焉栩嘉。夏之光承认他是故意穿无袖的，也不过是想戏弄一下焉栩嘉，结果谁想到焉栩嘉用这种办法报复。饭桌下焉栩嘉赤着脚去推夏之光的裤脚，过分的挤开他双腿直奔下身去，翟潇闻递纸时，更是恶狠狠地用了点力往下踩。害得夏之光尴尬的在饭桌旁坐了许久才平复了些回了房。

焉栩嘉坐在床边晃着腿，宽松的裤脚被轻松拉起至膝盖以上，嘴里估计还吃着低卡零食。夏之光愣了一下，反手锁了门就往焉栩嘉身边凑，结果直接被躲过去了。夏之光倒是不在意，又跟着粘了过去。焉栩嘉伸手往夏之光枕头下一摸，抓出来几根缎带往夏之光面前一拍。

夏之光私下向来比较迁就焉栩嘉，被绑住手的时候还配合的应答焉栩嘉说要不再系紧点。焉栩嘉翻了个白眼，根本就懒得理他，手上倒是给系的更紧了。还没等夏之光弄明白他要做什么，焉栩嘉就摸上了夏之光的裤链拉了下来，夏之光一句话哽在嗓子里咽了咽口水。

焉栩嘉的手细长白皙，轻抓着夏之光颤巍巍立起来的阴茎，缓慢的上下撸动着，时而轻轻捏了捏，指尖还刮过他顶端引起他一阵轻颤。焉栩嘉趴在床上，小腿抬起在那里晃啊晃，手肘撑在床上，轻轻蹙眉抚慰着夏之光的阴茎，时不时还撅着嘴抱怨这样好累，活动了下僵硬的肩膀。

夏之光也憋着难受，咬着唇头顶都冒出了些细密的薄汗，嘴里喊着嘉嘉快一点，焉栩嘉翻了个白眼没理他，估摸着时间差不多了，又刮了下他顶端才坐起身。夏之光快要发泄的时候戛然而止，他难受的抬眼望向一脸嘚瑟的焉栩嘉，愣住了。

焉栩嘉跳下床拨弄回自己的裤腿，伸手在夏之光床边擦了擦，活动了下肩膀，才懒懒的抬眼对上夏之光的视线，眼里净是得逞的笑，留了句话然后转身就离开了房间，还好心的给夏之光掩上了门。

“有本事你再露多点儿。”

焉栩嘉心情甚好的回到房间，结果推开门就看见斜靠在自己床上玩手机的翟潇闻，嘴角一下就垮了下来，冷冰冰的问他在这里干什么。翟潇闻倒是不在意，扒拉了几下焉栩嘉堆在床上的衣服，懒懒的撑着脑袋望着焉栩嘉，舌尖扫过干燥的唇瓣眯了眯眼。

焉栩嘉语气中的不耐一点掩饰都没有，说着你要是想待在这儿就安静点，然后就兴致缺缺的坐在赵磊的床角和翟潇闻保持着最远距离就摸出手机，还没刷两下，就被耳边呼出的热气吓得手机差点飞出去。

“你不会真的以为，我是对夏之光感兴趣吧？”

翟潇闻吻上焉栩嘉耳垂痣的时候，焉栩嘉还在愣神，脑袋里回想着翟潇闻的话是什么意思，结果就是大脑当机，还被翟潇闻拉着跪在了地板上。翟潇闻此时话少的惊人，只是扬着嘴角低头盯着焉栩嘉看，修长的手指灵活的解开了裤子，拉下内裤硕大的阴茎就弹了出来。焉栩嘉完全愣住了，跪在地上愣愣的看着眼前，鼻腔里还传进了若有若无的腥味。

焉栩嘉的嘴比一般人要小巧精致许多，刚被翟潇闻掐着下颚塞进顶端就受不太了了，他只能发出呜呜的声音，尽量张着嘴容纳翟潇闻挺进的下身。翟潇闻被湿软温热的口腔包裹着的时候爽的呼了口气，低头看着才塞进去一半就红了眼眶摇着头的焉栩嘉，也没勉强，就着这样就在他口中抽插起来。

焉栩嘉嘴角的银丝止不住的往下流，滴落在地板上，他全身软得不行，勉强靠颤巍巍的手撑在地上，微仰着头承受着翟潇闻谈不上温柔的顶弄，口腔里满是腥味儿。

“给我舔舔？”

翟潇闻停下来歪着头纯真的望着焉栩嘉，握着自己的阴茎就从焉栩嘉口中抽出来，用顶端蹭了蹭焉栩嘉的唇角。焉栩嘉抬手抚上翟潇闻阴茎根部的位置上下撸动，泛红的唇微张诱人极了，含住了顶端，舌尖绕着打转，爽的翟潇闻倒吸一口气。

翟潇闻单膝跪地掐着焉栩嘉的下颚吻上他红肿的唇，勾着他柔软的舌头扫荡他的口腔。翟潇闻握着焉栩嘉的腰拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，指尖探到他后穴就蹭了蹭他的穴口。翟潇闻摸出口袋里带来的润滑液，挤在手上就往焉栩嘉穴口伸，手指挤进后穴的一瞬间就被紧致的内壁狠狠吸附住，翟潇闻想到等一会儿自己的阴茎就要挤进这里，下身不免又硬了几分。

翟潇闻的手指尤其的长，捣弄进的位置也更加深，爽的焉栩嘉直抖，手都差点撑不住跌在地上。虽然扩张的够到位，但是翟潇闻挤进去的那一刻还是爽的头皮发麻差点就交代在了焉栩嘉里面，握着焉栩嘉的腰还不忘掐了把他腰间软肉，就着力顶到了最深处，焉栩嘉呻吟都高了一个调。

焉栩嘉还没缓过来的嘴唇又被夏之光强硬顶进来的肿胀阴茎弄得失去了知觉。夏之光正在气头上，按着焉栩嘉的后脑勺胯就往前顶，一下子进去了一大半，刺戳到焉栩嘉的喉咙，焉栩嘉不适的想干呕，却又被狠狠顶了进去，只剩下泛红的眼眶让睫毛上挂满了泪珠。

翟潇闻挑了挑眉，暗自咂嘴想着夏之光也太狠了，全然忘了自己刚刚的所作所为，压着焉栩嘉的腰就又顶了进去，感受到焉栩嘉止不住的轻颤突然抖了一下，心下了然，刻意重重的缓慢碾过那点。焉栩嘉被堵着只能呜呜咽咽的，手无力的抬起抓着夏之光的小臂防止自己跌下去。

夏之光皱着眉抬眼望向翟潇闻让他不要磨蹭，翟潇闻撇撇嘴心里暗想明明是自己先来的，胯下动作却快了起来，重重碾过身下那人的敏感点，收获无声的轻颤。翟潇闻拍了拍焉栩嘉的屁股，又捏了捏，才猛的用力抽插了几下射在了里面。

“谁让你射里面了？”

“喂喂，拜托，我扩张的我还不能射了？”

翟潇闻拔了出来提了裤子就只留下了个背影。夏之光抽出阴茎的时候，焉栩嘉呛个不停，撑着地干呕了会儿，才软了全身跌坐在地上。夏之光显然没打算放过他，拽着他手腕把他拉起来就往墙上压，紧接着就顶进了被弄得乱七八糟的穴口。

焉栩嘉终于得到解放的嘴唇微张，刚发出的呻吟都带着些嘶哑，喘着气趴在墙上断断续续的说着不要，只换来了更猛烈的抽插。夏之光握在焉栩嘉腰间的手故意使了力，留下了泛红的印记，又在他屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌，听着他猛然转调的呻吟心里暗骂骚货。

夏之光指尖按压揉捏着焉栩嘉的乳尖，弄得通红也不解气，张嘴狠狠咬上他颈侧，想着最好穿低领让所有人看见，不然明明是自己的东西又得被觊觎。

夏之光射进去的时候焉栩嘉完全没了力气，堪堪能趴在墙上，狼狈的不行。夏之光把焉栩嘉翻了个身，托起他的屁股就抱了起来。焉栩嘉吓了一跳，急忙搂着他的脖颈往他身上贴，却恰好把胸前还没消肿的挺立送到了夏之光唇边。夏之光当然不会拒绝，张嘴就咬了一口。

夏之光的阴茎还插在焉栩嘉里面，边走路边顶的越深，还一路溢出来装不下的白浊滴落在地上。把焉栩嘉放在浴缸旁靠着，夏之光调好了浴缸水温才把焉栩嘉抱着放进去，俯身装凶的抬手刮过他鼻尖。

“下次再有这种事情发生，可不就是这么简单了。”

第二天清晨大家围着吃早饭的时候，刘也问着焉栩嘉怎么又穿高领，还看了眼外面火辣的太阳。焉栩嘉嘴里喝着粥，嗯嗯啊啊的糊弄过去。一旁的夏之光淡然的吃着早餐，仿佛这件事跟自己没关。

倒是坐在对面的翟潇闻，饶有趣味的把视线定在焉栩嘉身上，手上拿着馒头撕了一小块儿，慢悠悠的塞进了嘴里。

END.


End file.
